1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a clock switching method for a memory storage apparatus, and a memory controller and a memory storage apparatus using the clock switching method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 in recently years, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased drastically. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory has the characteristics of non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and fast reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory is the most adaptable memory to be applied in a portable electronic product, e.g., a notebook computer. A flash drive is a storage apparatus adopting flash memory as storage medium. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a very popular part of the electronic industry in recent years.
In an operation, elements within a memory storage apparatus operate based on a clock set previously. In general, when a memory storage apparatus operates at a higher clock, the performance of the memory storage apparatus will be better but the more thermal energies are generated. In particular, the memory storage apparatus may be instable at a higher temperature. Therefore, how to adjust the clock of the memory storage apparatus to prevent the instability due to a high temperature generated by high speed accessing is one of major issues in the flash memory industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.